


Brother Mine

by The_Thieving_Magpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Hints of Sherlock/John, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thieving_Magpie/pseuds/The_Thieving_Magpie
Summary: // prompt by t0rchw00d-3Sherlock’s reaction to finding out Mycroft has been keeping Jim captive in the fortress since capturing Jim trying to leave after his fake suicide.





	

Mycroft's Office.

 

“Have you been torturing him?”

“You read too many ridiculous novels.”

“That isn’t an answer, is it?”

“That - look, no, I have not been torturing him, no one there is torturing or abusing him - sudden burst of worry for the man who’s ruined your life a few times - “

Sherlock sat down, he was angry and he wasn’t certain why he was this angry. It made sense, it likely made perfect sense and he knew that. The city was safer, everyone was safer. Things could settle down. So why was he so frustrated, so furious?

“I’d like to see him.”

“Why.” Mycroft’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“I just would. Maybe you have the wrong man. Maybe it isn’t even him. I need to be sure.”

“Try again.”

“I am going to see him.”

“No, I’m afraid not. This obsession has to end. Might as well end now.”

“It isn’t an obsession!” Sherlock jumped up, and he realized how very much he did, indeed, look and sound obsessed at this moment.

“He isn’t good for you.” Mycroft’s voice was a little more gentle. “John is good for you. James Moriarty is very, very bad for you. Let him go, Sherlock.”

“I’ll break in, then.”

“Sherlock.” Mycroft was alarmed, and saddened. God, this ran deep. “Something you want to tell me?”

“No. No there is not. But I will get in.”

“He is safe, he is healthy. he is being treated well. Let. Him. Go.”

Sherlock headed for the door, and he looked every inch a beaten man. Broken, owned and defeated. He turned back to look at his brother. Two words, were all he had for him.

“I can’t.”

 

And then he was gone.


End file.
